série oneshots
by narusasu44
Summary: c'est une série d'one shtos sur les couple kishu/ichigo,taruto/puding et pai/letatsu
1. Chapter 1

Auteur:narusasu44

Pairing : kishu/ichigo

Rating : k+

Disclaimer:bon lisez et lisez bien parce que je vais pas le redire il sont pas a moi T-T OUINNNNNNNNN VEUT DREN

Note : attention death fic alors âmes sensibles partez

xXxXxXxXxXx

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu mort ? Voila la question qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de se demander seulement deux jours après sa mort, elle n'imaginais pas vivre avec quelque un d'autre avant,et encore moins maintenant. Pourtant,dieux seule sais combien de fois,elle avait repoussé se sentiment au fond de son âme. Mais ils ne pouvait pas vivre leur amour elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas abandonné ses amie,sa famille et la toute la terre pour lui. C'est pour cette raison q'elle était là devant cette tombe portant l'inscription « kishu mort en héros pour sauver celle qu'il aime ».ichigo sourit un instant en pensant a tout se qu'elle avait du faire pour obtenir cette place dans le cimetière et cette inscription heureusement que les autres mew mew l'avait soutenu il fallait qu'elle les remercie pour sa . La nuit tomba et elle rentra a reculons ne pouvant se résoudre a quitter la pierre des yeux jusqu'à ne plus la voir des yeux.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Un mois. Cela faisait un mois qu'il était mort et un mois qu'elle venait tout les jours jusqu'à la nuit tombé. Ses proches s'inquiétait de plus en plus chaque jour c'est vrai qu'elle ne mangeait plus grand-chose mais ils ne pouvait rien faire de plus juste la voir dépérir chaque jour un peu plus chaque jour la voir mourir de l'intérieur un peu plus. Elle en était consciente de ce qu'elle faisait elle savait qu'elle leur faisait de la peine et elle savait qu'elle leur faisait de la peine en faisant sa mais elle en avait assez,assez de cette vie sans lui assez de la vie elle-même. Elle sortit un couteau,et tombant a genoux,elle laissa enfin échappé toute les larmes que ses yeux retenait depuis un mois. Elle pleura jusqu'à se qu'elle n'ait plus un seule goutte d'eau dans les yeux,en pleurant elle se trancha les veines et s'allongea sur la tombe ses pensée s'effacent peu a peu . Elle eu juste le temps de dire « ne t'inquiètes pas mon amour tu ne seras plus seul je te rejoins » que la vie quitta son corps

XXxXxXxXxXx

Ce fut son père qui retrouva son cadavre. Il pleura et dit entre deux sanglots

-ma chérie,tu l'aimais donc tant que sa .

Dès qu'il eut fini il ramassa le corps vidée d'âme de sa fille et le porta jusqu'à sa femme et ensemble ils pleurèrent leur fille perdus par amour.

XxXxXxXxXxX

A l'enterrement,tout ses amies et proche était venu,ils ne le savait pas mais ils s'entait qu'on les observait comme ils avait raison. Il s'agissait de kishu et ichigo ce premier voulait lui montrer combien de chagrin son suicide avait causé.

Elle les observa un instant puis s'accrochant a son cou répondit d'une voix un peu triste

-pourquoi tu me montre sa ? Tu n'es pas content que je sois là

-si bien sur que si répondit t-il précipitamment puis d'une voix plus calme c'est juste que le jour ou je me suis sacrifié c'était pour que tu vives et comme tu t'es suicidé j'ai l'impression de t'avoir plus fait souffrir qu'autre chose.

Sa fin de phrase il l'avait dit en tournant la tête cachant ses joues cramoisie,elle eut un petit rire en voyant cela elle le trouvait vraiment mignon ainsi heureusement qu'ils ne se quitterait plus jamais .La voix de son amour la fit redescendre sur terre

-pardon ?Tu disais?J'était perdue dans mes pensée désolé ^^

-pas grave je disais tu leur expliqueras tout la nuit prochaine en rêve

-d'accord.

Sur ces mots elle l'embrassa passionnément ils continuèrent de s'embrasser tout en s'évanouissant dans la nuit noire.


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur:moi narusasu44

Rating:k+

Disclaimer:j'ai dit que je le dirais qu'une fois

Pairing: bridget/sardon

POV bridget

xXxXxXxXxXx

Ce matin,j'était tout simplement sortit pour aller au lycée,et comme les jours je prenais le courrier,quand une enveloppe attira mon attention. Je ne sais pas pourquoi celle là en particulier peut-être parce qu'il ni avait pas marqué d'adresse ni d'expéditeur je ne sais pas mais je la pris avec moi et la lu sur le chemin.

_I love you _

_Suki_

_Ich liebe dich _

_Ti amo _

_Il existe tant de façon de te dire je t'aime _

_Mais j'aurais beau te le dire mille fois _

_Se ne serais jamais assez _

_Tellement mon amour pour toi _

_Est grand _

_Si tu veut savoir qui je suis vient seule au pied de la tout de Tokyo a 19 h _

_xXxXxXxXx_

_Mais qu'est-ce je fais ici moi?Non,c'est bon ne me le dites pas je sais je suis ici pour voir le mystérieux expéditeur de cette lette /soupir/je ne sais même si elle m'était destiné ou pas soudain une voix sortit de dessus ma tête retentit_

_-enfin tu est là._

_Cette voix je la connaissait bien très bien même _

_-sardon ?c'est toi ?_

_-oui _

_-pourquoi m'a tu envoyé cette lettre pour me piéger _

_-je t'ai dis la raison dans ma lettre _

_Cette simple phrase dites dans un ton posé me fais rougir c'est vrai il me dit pourquoi il m'aime mais moi est-ce que je l'aime?Je l'observe un moment son menton pointu,ses lèvre rose et fine comme la rosée,son nez droit,ses yeux noirs (je crois)a cette vue je rougie encore plus défiant la plus rouge des tomates (elle pourrait gagner dans un concours contre hinata c'est dire a quel point elle est rouge)_

_-mais toi dit-il est-ce pareil pour toi ?_

_Je réfléchis un peu,mais me remémorant les instants qui viennent de passer je lui répond vite et assurément_

_-oui,puis d'un ton plus triste et mélancolique mais nous pouvons pas sortir ensemble._

_-pourquoi pas ?demande t-il _

_-ben parce que nous sommes ennemis nous ne pouvons_

_Je n'eut pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il me coupa la parole _

_-dren et zoey sortent bien ensemble _

_Alors là pour être surprise je le suis-je me doutais bien de quelque chose vu qu'elle semblait plus rêveuse et qu'elle avait plaqué marc mais tout sauf sa je dois avoir une belle tête vu que mon interlocuteur -et je l'espère futur petit ami- rigole _

_Doucement _

_-tu as une sacré tête quand tu es surprise tu le savais ^^ _

_Ignorant sa remarque je lui demandait de descendre _

_-qui……_

_Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase mes lèvre emprisonnant les sienne pour un baiser passionné _

_-doit-je prendre sa pour un oui ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton amusé _

_En guise de réponse je lui souri _


End file.
